Beyblade Ch 1 The New girls
by DarkUnderworldFire
Summary: New girls in school
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no!" Tyson yelled. "I'm gonna be late!" Tyson was, once again, going to be late for school. He ran out of his house to school. When Tyson was almost at school, he made a turn around a corner and ran into someone. "Hey watch where you're--" He was saying until he saw a girl with blue hair and violet eyes.

"Sorry..." The girl said and stood up. "Hi, my name is Katura." She held out a hand.

"My name is Tyson," Tyson said accepting her hand. "I'm sorry. I was running late for school and well..."

"I am running late for school as well. We might as well get to school." Katura smiled as Tyson felt as if he melted inside. Tyson nodded and they started running. They arrived into the school and looked at the clock. There were 5 minutes until school started.

"I have to go pick up my schedule," Katura said. "Bye Tyson!" She ran off to the office.

"Bye, Katura!" Tyson yelled. Then he ran off to class. As soon as he walked in the bell rang. "Phew, made it..." Tyson then sat down.

"Class, we have 5 new students today," The teacher said.

"Oh great," Kai whispered to himself. "Probably more preps..." Right after he said that, 5 girls walked in. The first one had brown hair and brown eyes. She had one pink tiger stripes on her right cheek and one on the left. She was wearing navy jeans, a gray belt with silver studs, and a pink halter top that read'Hug me or I'll destroy you' on it in black letters. The second girl had purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black and red skirt and a black shirt with a dog chain. The third girl had blue hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans. The fourth girl had blonde hair that was up in pigtails except they were buns and she had crimson eyes. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt that was showing her stomach and blue jeans, she looked quite the childish type. The last girl had brown hair and gray eyes. She was wearing denim jeans that were cut at the jeans and a white tanktop with babyblue stripes overlapping a babyblue tank top.

"These are your new class mates. They are Laura, Amy, Katura, May, and Layla," The teacher said. "You may sit." The girls nodded. I(Laura) sat next to Kai, Amy sat next to Ray, Katura sat next to Tyson, May sat next to Max, and Layla sat next to Tala(I know Tala isn't in their school but I _really _dont care. It's _my _story).

At Lunch

At Lunch Amy, Katura, May, Layla, and I sat by themselves beneath a tree and the Bladebreakers, Kai, and Tala sat at a table(Kai and Tala weren't sitting real close to the bladebreakers). The Bladebreakers just sat at the table staring in the sky dreamy eyed. Kai and Tala weren't really doing anything but eating. Ray finally decided to speak.

"Maybe we should invite them over to eat with us," Ray said. Ray looked down from the sky and saw Tyson running over talking to the 5 girls. They all looked at each other and nodded. Tyson ran back over smiling.

"They said yes!" Tyson yelled happily. Then the girls walked over.

"Where exactly should we sit?" May asked.

"I got an idea," I said. "May, sit next to Max." May and Max brightened up and May ran over and sat next to him. "Katura, sit next to Tyson." She sat next to him. "Layla, sit next to Tala." She sat next to him and smiled at him. He blushed really lightly so no one could see it. "Amy, sit next to Ray." She did and looked at Ray who smiled. "And...that leaves me." I sat down next to Kai. "Is that easy enough for ya?" Everyone nodded.

"Uh, guys?" Ray asked.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Where is Chief?"

They shrugged.

"Wait, is Chief the nickname for that guy named Kenny?" May asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Max asked.

"Because one of our friends said she met a guy named Kenny and she said to call him Chief."

"What is her name?"

"Addie. She is kind of a geek/nerd but she is still a good friend... Although she _can _ scare us..."

"Uh huh..."

"TYSON!" someone yelled.

"Oh, god no," Tyson said. They all turned to see a girl with brown hair with her hands on her hips staring madly at Tyson. "What did I do?"

"You didn't save me a seat!"

"Too bad." She looked at Katura since she was sitting next Tyson.

"Who is she!"

"Hilary, this is Katura. Katura, this is, the evil witch of the west, Hilary." Hilary just glared at Katura.

"Nice to meet you, too..." Katura said sarcastically.

"Get rid of her!" Hilary yelled.

"NO!" Tyson yelled. Hilary just stormed off.

"Wow... what a princess..."

"She reminds me of that one girl from my old school," May said. "What was her name... Um... Ah it was... Tammy."

"Well hello, Laura," Someone said in a smooth voice.

"Speak of the devil..." May said.

"What do you want, Tammy?" I asked.

"To steal everything you want in life," Tammy said and looked at Kai and smiled seductively. "And that does include guys..."

"Go away, Tammy! You always try to steal everything my heart desires and ruin my life!" My eyes got a glint of evil in them. Her pupil and iris shrunk. "I am not going to let you ruin my life!"

"What are you going to do? Rip your beyblade out and shred me to pieces?"

"Now that you mention it, that would be a little fun." I got out my beyblade and aimed it. "3...2...1" And before I said anything else she ran away. "Hehe, little prep."

"God, I HATE Tammy!" May said.

"Me, too," Katura said. "And I think we know what Kai has to say since he is already at the trash can losing his lunch." Everyone laughed and Kai came back twitching slightly.

"God, I HATE preps..." Kai said. Everyone laughed again...

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Beyblade Ch2 The Sleepover

Just thought I would say, this is V-Force but will have ppl from G-Rev After school, me and the girls were heading home when we heard someone yell, "Hey, Laura!" We turned and saw the bladebreakers and someone we never met yet. We stopped walking and waited for them. "Heypant guys pant do youpant wanna staypant over at my pant house?" Tyson asked. We all looked at eachother and smiled. "Sure," Katura said. "I can't." Layla said. "I gotta go to a funeral." She said and ran off. "Who is this?" I asked referring to the red head we never met. "Ah, this is Daichi. Daichi, this is Laura." Max said. There was a silence for a minute and you saw Daichi hesitate and he hugged you. "Uh...?" I said. "DON'T DESTROY ME!" Daichi yelled. I looked down at my shirt and had this look on my face --. "Would people stop reading this shirt? It makes me grossed out when people read it!" I yelled. "Why?" May asked. "Hello!" I yelled and pointed to where the words are. "Oh...hehe." May said. "Well, that's your fault, you wore it." Amy said. "Yeah, well I didn't think people would be stupid enough to read it!" "Well..." Amy said and looked off to somewhere. "What?" "Well, someone WAS stari--" "WHO! I'LL KILL THAT NASTY PERVE!" "Well, I don't really know his name yet..." "What does he look like?" "Blonde hair blue eyes... he had these 2 girls following him all day." "Oh, you must mean Enrique." Max said. "Yeah, he does that alot...And those two girls following him, Rosetta and BiancaThose are their real names" Tyson said. I sighed. "Yeah well... Tyson we will meet ya then." I said and we ran off to our houses. I got inside and ran into my room. "Will you be needing anything?" A butler asked me outside my room. "No, I am leaving for the night." I said. "Yes, ma'am." I heard his footsteps leave. I packed my 'Dog of Glee' pajamas which were a black T-Shirt with pink sleeves with a gray dog folding his hands on the shirt and beneath it, it said 'Not cating is fun.' in pink letters and pants that were hot pink with the same thing that was on the shirt but all over the pants. For clothes for the next day I packed a brown shirt that says 'Brown eyes Hypnotize' in pink and jeans. I put them in a bag with my walkman, some CD's, and my beyblade. I left, told the butler goodbye and went to Tyson's. When I arrived I saw that the other girls were there already. I knocked on the door and Max answered it. "Oh, hi Laura." Max said happily. "Hi." I said and walked in. I put my stuff in the room and walked into the living room where I saw everyone else. "Hey." I said. "Laura!" May exclaimed and tackled me. "3 words for you May. No more coffee." I said. "Oh god, I feel so gay in this position. GET OFF ME!" May got off me and skipped to the sofa. "Jeez..." I said. "Aww is someone a mrs. grumpy pants?" May asked in a little kid voice. "HA! Then she would be married to Kai!" Tyson said and started laughing. Me and Kai glared at Tyson. "Eep." "Let's watch a movie." Amy suggested. "What movie though?" Oh yeah, Kenny and Hil aren't there "THE RING!" Amy, Ray, Kai, and I yelled. "NO!" Daichi, Tyson, Katura, May, and Max yell. "That is a scary movie!" "Aww, but it would be so cute to see you two cuddling together because of house scary the movie would be." I said. They, except Daichi, blushed. "HA HA! You guys blushed!" Daichi yelled. They blushed harder. "Hehe... this is fun. We_ are _watching Ring." Kai said."Got it?" They nodded scared a little. After the movie I turned the lights on to see May and Max holding eachother in fear while Katura and Tyson are hiding behind the sofa putting there hands over their ears and shaking and Daichi was probably running around the house screaming. Everyone else started laughing at their fear. "Hey guys." I said, wanting to tease the 4 a bit. "Didn't you just love the part where Samara come's out of Noah's TV and kills him?" I winked. " Yeah I know! And the part where Rachael is in the well and she dreams about her picking up Samara's hair!" Amy yelled. "And the part when Rachael is dreaming in her sleep and she goes to Aidan's room and see's a girl sitting in the chair and she grabs her arm and she screams!" "Yeah and the part in the beginning with Katie and Becca!" Kai says actually excited. "That was awkward." Amy said. "What?" Ray asked. "Isn't Kai usually the quiet type?" "Yeah but not when he gets up like 10 million times during the movie to get coffee." I said. "Yeah and only you would know since you are sitting right next to him." Amy said and Ray laughed. "You guys aren't funny!" Tyson yelled. "I know we aren't." I said. "He is!" Amy and Ray yelled pointing to Kai and his eye is twitching and with a cup of coffee in his hands and everyone laughed. "Guys, what time is it?" Daichi asked coming back into the room. "10 PM," Max said. "Why?" "Let's play a game!" "Ooo! I know a game!" May said. "TRUTH OR DARE!" "YEAH!" Everyone except kai and me said. "No!" Kai and me yelled. "Please?" "NO!" "Why because we might make you two kiss each other!" Tyson yelled. "Well now I am know I am definetly not playing." I said. "Same here." Kai said. "Aww! It's so cute to see Mr. and Mrs. Grumpy pants together again!" Tyson said and Kai and me glared at him but he didn't seem to care. "KEEP IT DOWN!" someone yelled. "Sorry Hiro!" Tyson yelled. "Who?" I asked. "That's Tyson's brother." Max said. Then someone came out into the living room with blue hair and brown eyes. Katura seemed to be in a daze. I walked up to her. "Katura?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. "Katura, are you with us?" Silence. I started poking her in the head. "I know what to do..." Everyone was watching. I walked up behind her and yelled, "KATURA! 50 CENT IS IN THE BUILDING!" "WHERE!" Katura asked, snapping out of it. "Not here," I said smacking her upside the head. "I resent that!" "I know. I have learned that from the past after you saying 'OMG I LOVE 50!' " "Well, you think he's hot to!" "So? I don't act like one of you fangirls!" "So? You think... um... Will Smith is hot!" "No lemme clarify. I said he was 'cute'." "So?" "GUYS!" Amy and May said smacking us upside the head. "What?" we asked. "Stop having your celeb talk!" May yelled. "Fine..." I said. "I'll be right back. I am getting into my PJ's." I walked to my bag and got them out and went into the bathroom to change. After I got changed and walked out to see everyone else changed. "Wait... How did you get...Never mind I don't wanna know..." I said. "What are we doing now?" Katura asked. "We can play 'Spin the Bottle' " Tyson said, smirking. "No way, last time I played that game my mouth had the taste of garlic and crap in my mouth for a week." I said. "Ew... Who was it with?" May asked. "Um... I think...wait... I really don't know... It was kinda at a party and I didn't even know who--" I was saying when they put there hands in front of there face. "No more!" May yelled. "Ok... That saves me a lot of time..." I looked over at Amy to see her sleeping with Ray holding her. "Everyone, shh!" I whispered and got a camera out of my duffel bag and took a few pictures. "Hehe..." I said. I started laughing and they woke up and looked at each other and started blushing. "LAURA!GIMME THOSE PICTURES!" Amy yelled but I was too tall for her reach. "Uh uh uh, can't touch this!" I yelled and ran around the room. I slowed down though. "Guys...I'm tired..." I said and yawned. "Me too," Amy said and we all went to our sleeping bags in the dojo and lied down. Everyone was asleep, as so I thought, and I could sleep so I went onto the roof and store at the stars in deep thought. "Sometimes I wish I could see you again, mom...dad..."I said to myself. Then I heard someone come on the roof. I looked to see... **BYEBYE!**


End file.
